2 Gilmores + 2 DuGreys = Trouble
by Isabel Guerin
Summary: Rory's aunt goes to Chilton so does Tristian's cousin romance insured! By the way i am a MAJOR TRORY


Rory Gilmore Loralei's Daughter  
  
Loralei Gilmore Roy's mom  
  
Emily and Richard Gilmore Rory's grandparents  
  
Luke Danes (?) Loralei's husband  
  
Tristian DuGrey Rory's friend  
  
Mr. Median English Teacher  
  
Dean Rory's ex  
  
Jess Luke's Nephew  
  
Paris Gellar Rory's friend  
  
Louise and Madeline Rory's some what friends  
  
Summer Rory's enemy  
  
Benjamin DuGrey Tristian's cousin transfer  
  
Isabel Gilmore Rory's aunt Transfer same age as Rory away at boarding school  
  
I don't own any but Isabel and Evan Roswell belongs to some rich guy  
  
Rating pg13  
  
Pairing P/J, S/D, mainly R/T, I/B  
  
@#####################@  
  
Star's Hallow  
  
" Mom how is that possible?" Asked a shocked Rory  
  
" The same year you where born my mother gave birth to my sister Isabel. She didn't want me to influence her so they sent her to year round boarding school. But now she is transferring to Chilton so I thought you should know." Shrugged Lorelai  
  
" But why didn't you tell me before?" Asked Rory  
  
" Cuz your grandparents asked me not to." Sighed Lorelai  
  
" But…" Started Rory  
  
" But notin how about coffee my treat?" Asked Lorelai  
  
Luke's Dinner  
  
" Hey hon how about some coffee?" Asked Lorelai giving Luke a quick kiss  
  
" Nope. Here ya go Ror." Laughed Jess as he handed his cousin some steaming hot liquid that she loved so much.  
  
" Hummm I owe ya Jess." Exclaimed Rory as she laughed at her mom still tryin to get it out of Luke  
  
" Lukey honey be nice." Cooed Lorelai  
  
" Oh fine." Sighed Luke in defeat  
  
" Thank you!" Squealed Lorelai  
  
Gilmore house in Hartford  
  
" Welcome home dear." Smiled Emily as she went to hug her daughter  
  
" Whatever Hi daddy." Smiled Isabel as she hugged her father  
  
" Hello darling." Smiled Richard  
  
That night was Friday and soon it was time for Rory, Lorelai, Luke and Jess to go to the Gilmore's for dinner  
  
" Hello mom, dad." Said Lorelai stiffly  
  
" Lorelai you remember your sister Isabel?" Asked Emily trying to break the tension  
  
" Hey sis hows it goin?" Asked Lorelai  
  
" Hey Lori good I guess." Rolled her eyes Isabel  
  
" Lori this is my husband Luke my daughter Rory and my nephew Jess." Introduced Lorelai  
  
They then sat down for dinner. Dinner was quite but not comfortable around 10 Lorelai's family returned home  
  
" Thank god they left if it wasn't for wanting to see my granddaughter I think I would just cut off all relations." Sneered Emily  
  
Isabel looked at her mother in disgust and left the house. She hopped into her 2003 Mercedes convertible and drove to Stars Hallow  
  
Her drive to Stars Hallow was about an hour  
  
During the ride she called her father  
  
" Dad can you have Mindy pack some stuff for me I gunna see if Lorelai will let me stay with her." Asked Isabel  
  
" Sure dear." Sighed Richard  
  
Around 12  
  
Ding dong  
  
" Who the hell would be ringing the door bell in the middle of the night in a storm?" Asked Lorelai as she opened the door the reveile her drenched younger sister  
  
" Hey sis." Smiled Isabel  
  
" Izzy what are you doing here?" Asked Lorelai  
  
" Mom was being mom and I had to get away can I stay here tonight?" Asked Isabel  
  
" Sure of course."  
  
That night was long the next morning Rory loaned her aunt one of her uniforms and they drove off to Chilton in her car  
  
" Whose car Mary?" Asked Tristian with a smirk  
  
" I could ask you the same seeing as I know all 10 of yours." Smiled Rory  
  
" Hey DuGrey." Beamed Isabel  
  
" Gilmore." Smirked Tristian before he gave her a hug  
  
" Humm I take it you two know each other?" Smiled an amused Rory  
  
" Ya last summer mom and dad took me up the cabin and DuGrey here is the neighbor." Teased Isabel  
  
" Well hey if you would have just admitted you wanted me we would have had no problem." Said Tristian in his defense  
  
" Oh ya I so wanted you." Said Isabel rolling her eyes  
  
" Tris are you given my girl shit?" Asked a guy that looked like Tristian's twin walked around the car  
  
" Hey." Smiled Isabel  
  
" You should explain." Laughed the guy  
  
" Alright then I get coffee? (He nodded) Yay! Ok last summer Emily and Richard took me to the summer cabin with them our neighbors where the elderly DuGrey's who had decided to take their grandsons with them for the summer. Tristian is one of them he is Evan and Janna's son and this is Benjamin or Ben Jacob and Elizabeth's son. I meet them. We became friends I ended up becoming friends with many Chiltianites. Tris is with out a dout by best friends and Ben here is my boyfriend. Oh and Tris Ben did I tell you that I'm staying with you for awhile?" Asked Isabel with an evil gleam in her eye  
  
" What?" Asked Two very confused DuGreys  
  
" Welligotintoafightwithmymotherandwelshekindasortakickedmeoutwh enicalledhomeandtoldheriwasatlorelaissoicalledyouauntormomanda skedificoulkdstayshesaidyes." Explained Isabel  
  
" What?" Asked Ben, Tristian, and Rory  
  
" Mom kicked me out after a fight." Said Isabel they where going to say something but suddenly walked away  
  
" I cant believe Grandma would kick her out!" Exclaimed Rory feeling terrible  
  
" Mary if you wanna call you mom and stay over go ahead." Said Tristian  
  
" Not in that way." Exclaimed Tristian as Rory laughed and took the phone as soon as she explained it her mom was cool and the three made there way inside to find Isabel  
  
**********************  
  
Ok crape ending but oh well it will get better to clear it up Isabel called Mrs. DuGrey who is more like a mother and does not like Emily and it was agree she could stay Ben lives with his aunt and uncle so he can attend Chilton.  
  
Tata  
  
Isabel 


End file.
